Keywords
by guilea
Summary: A series of 100-word drabbles within the world of Kingdom Hearts. Miscellaneous characters, canon-based.
1. Keywords: Guilea

**~ 0 ~**

 **KEYWORDS**

* * *

 _This is a compilation of drabbles written about the Kingdom Hearts series and characters. Each is themed for a keyword, and revolves around a character or concept that I thought would be interesting for the prompt. The chapter titles include the keyword as well as the central character of the prompt, and I hope you guys enjoy this little series._

 _I've amassed a list of over 100 prompt words, and want to attempt to complete seven every month. The goal is to find a creative way to interpret the different ideas, and keep as close to the canon as possible._

* * *

Word Count: 100


	2. Affection: Axel

**~ 1 ~**

 **AFFECTION**

* * *

 _Can you feel the comfort of the warmth of my skin flow into you like the final rays of light that used to escape over the horizon to grace your cheeks? Filled with flames, with secrets, with lies, but still supposedly empty. Maybe, not all of us have hearts. I have to sort out my feelings, but how long will that take when my memories of how to feel them are stale? Let me start by pulling you close, giving you everything I am and am not on the table and asking what to do next. And... you'll show me._

* * *

Word Count: 100


	3. Hatred: Xion

**~ 2 ~**

 **HATRED**

* * *

 _Boiling. Twisting. The echo of a loud clang of metal bouncing on the stone was like a spike stabbing into their ears like the sharp point of that devil's wing. Trembling. Screaming. No soul would bother to turn back as the rage overflowed into a frustrated cry. Empty. Burning. The impostor dared to turn those words around when they were the ones hiding behind their cloak. Pounding. Sobbing. The crush of defeat seeping under their skin as the words stabbed into the heart they didn't have. I'm the shell? The heartless one is you, Riku. I am not a sham._

* * *

Word Count: 100


	4. Faith: Kairi

**~ 3 ~**

 **FAITH**

* * *

 _Promises, bottled letters on the ocean. Floating on the waves where they may never find their intended hands. And yet, the hope that those letters contain extends far beyond where the ocean of a small world peters off into the expanse of the universe beyond. Your heart will be your guiding key, guiding you to the very essence of my words, even if the bottle rests at the bottom of the sea forever. Believe that while we look up at the sky we share, one star shines brighter than the rest. That star leads us home. All three of us._

* * *

Word Count: 100


	5. Betrayal: Saïx

**~ 4 ~**

 **BETRAYAL**

* * *

W _hen you're promised the moon and only given a black-clouded night, to whom does the blame fall? The rays of its looming silvers and golds feel just beyond grasping fingers helplessly reaching for the delivery of more. He wished for more. More than the shimmer of precious metal that crushed the blue from his eyes. More than the carving of a brand into the flesh of his face. He wanted more, but to whom does blame fall? Promised the return of a heart unjustly stolen. Promised the everlasting power that shines so heavenly above. To whom does he cry out?_

* * *

Word Count: 100


	6. Forgiveness: Riku

**~ 5 ~**

 **FORGIVENESS**

* * *

 _Always on the edge of falling. Relentless, just a desperate claw upwards. Weary, calloused fingertips dug into the sides of this pit of Darkness, knowing full well the clutches of the eternal plunge below awaiting his inevitable slip. Never would he see the break of that Dawn he claimed to walk towards, never would he deserve the glow of Light on his skin again... but he'd be damned if he spent a second resting. That hand reached out to him, familiar. The Darkness reminded: Unworthy, unworthy of that light. He knew the climb was not over, "...but Sora needs me."_

* * *

Word Count: 100


	7. Revenge: Luxord

**~ 6 ~**

 **REVENGE**

* * *

 _Ah, so this is the game you wished to play. I must admit, I hadn't? thought you the sort. Who am I kidding, of course I did! Angry? No, the life of a pawn suited me well. I can't very well hold it against you and your lovely company, gambling away a poor hand for the piece wearing the crown. I've no need for such petty games. That wouldn't be an effective use of my time, would it? Ah, my dear Roxas. I offer you but a smile, a well-wish from the bottom of my heart. Until next time, then._

* * *

Word Count: 100


	8. Destiny: Xehanort

**~ 7 ~**

 **DESTINY**

* * *

 _Under the light of the heart of hearts, no sun will rise. It quivers in fear of its glow, the power that cannot be grasped in the hands of a single man alone. But never shall man be dissuaded by what is possible. Shall that single man lament his loss, no. To find is to lose, but to lose is to find. If man hold but one key, it is to discovery. Lament for no lost thought. Could one man hold that everlasting shine if he had not two hands, but twenty-six? If one man were not one, but thirteen?_

* * *

Word Count: 100


	9. Healing: Ventus

**~ 8 ~**

 **HEALING**

* * *

 _You've always lived here with us._

 _Scraped knees stung dully within the hazy borders of a forged memory. A tissue gingerly catching the drips from a child's reddened nostrils, protests wheezed out through choked gulps of air. Insistent "can't can't can't!" met a tender smile alongside the application of a bandage. Words of encouragement breezed into his ears as the weight of one familiar hand fell to ruffle blonde locks while another offered him the board to try again. Atop his forehead was placed a motherly kiss, a charm that could mend any heart._

 _Maybe one more try couldn't hurt._

* * *

Word Count: 100


End file.
